


Another Monday Morning

by thelonelywriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Barebacking, Bottom Draco, Established Relationship, Lap Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Teasing, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was another hectic Monday and Harry was late for work once again. He had managed to spill a cup of coffee on a brand new shirt, trip going up the stairs, and misplace his wand. Muttering curses and fumbling around for his wand he called out Draco’s name, hoping that the other man would have some clue of where it was. He heard footsteps pad down the stairs before silence fell over the room. “Have you seen my wand?” Harry asked, not looking up at his boyfriend, yet still searching frantically. There was a pause before Draco answered.</p>
<p>“No,” Draco responded. Harry sighed and finally looked over at Draco. He paused before licking his lips, looking Draco up and down.</p>
<p>“Why are you naked?” Draco smirked a bit and shrugged.</p>
<p>“Just didn't feel like putting on clothes,” he replied, crossing his arms. Harry clucked his tongue before nodding slowly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Monday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been trying to get into writing some more Drarry fanfics so I started off with this fairly shitty PWP just to get a jump on things ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It was another hectic Monday and Harry was late for work once again. He had managed to spill a cup of coffee on a brand new shirt, trip going up the stairs, and misplace his wand. Muttering curses and fumbling around for his wand he called out Draco’s name, hoping that the other man would have some clue of where it was. He heard footsteps pad down the stairs before silence fell over the room. “Have you seen my wand?” Harry asked, not looking up at his boyfriend, yet still searching frantically. There was a pause before Draco answered.

“No,” Draco responded. Harry sighed and finally looked over at Draco. He paused before licking his lips, looking Draco up and down.

“Why are you naked?” Draco smirked a bit and shrugged.

“Just didn't feel like putting on clothes,” he replied, crossing his arms. Harry clucked his tongue before nodding slowly.

“Right,” he responded to which Draco smirked only wider. “Well, I’m already late for work and I still need to find my wand so,” Harry began, but was cut off by Draco, who waltzed ever so casually across their living room so he was standing right in front of Harry. Harry tilted his chin up, trying to look at only Draco’s face and ignore the rest of him. Draco cocked his head, still wearing a smirk.

“And what exactly are you implying?” he asked Harry. Harry sighed before speaking.

“I’m implying that this means no, we are not having morning sex,” Harry stated. Draco frowned.

“I never said anything about morning sex,” Draco told Harry who crossed his arms.

“Yes, but you walked downstairs naked and you’re wearing that face that always means you expect me to fuck you before I leave for work,” Harry said. Draco rolled his eyes.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Draco claimed.

“Yes, you so do have an idea of what I’m talking about, don’t try and play dumb with me,” Harry shot back. “You’re going to make me even later than I already am,” Harry grumbled. Draco reached out a hand and grasped Harry’s tie, pulling him closer so that his lips were resting on Harry’s.

“Well, if you’re already late don’t you have some time to spare?” Draco murmured, his eyes meeting Harry’s. Harry could feel his blood running hot as his eyes roamed Draco’s face. He sighed, biting his lip. 

“You’re a bad influence on me,” Harry said as Draco began trailing kisses down Harry’s neck. Harry could feel Draco smile against his skin as he stepped closer to him. “You better make this quick.” Draco slid his hands around Harry’s waist, pushing him backwards so he could sit on the couch, Draco straddling him slowly.

“Mmm, don’t worry, I will,” Draco told Harry, still smiling. Harry ran his hands up Draco’s bare back, pulling him closer. Draco slotted his mouth with Harry’s, slipping his tongue past Harry’s lips and into his mouth, mapping it with finesse. His hands ran up Harry’s sides and to the back of his neck, smoothing through his hair, tugging just enough to elicit a soft moan from him. Harry’s hands rested on Draco’s hips as Draco began to shift in his lap, grinding down on his already hardening cock. Draco groaned at the friction between their cocks, his body pressing forwards into Harry’s. Harry spread his legs unconsciously wider, feeling Draco’s hand press down unto the button and zipper of his pants, undoing them carefully and expertly. 

Draco pulled away momentarily, sucking marks into Harry’s bared neck as his warm hand reached into Harry’s pants, slipping past his boxers and pulling out his cock. It only took a couple of strokes before Harry was fully hard. “Lube,” he mumbled as he gripped Draco tighter. Draco leaned over slightly, groping for his wand which sat on the couch before Summoning lube from the bedroom. He handed it to Harry, who popped open the cap and squeezed some onto his fingers. Harry wasted no time at all reaching a hand around and brushing a thumb over Draco’s hole. Draco shivered, a soft moan escaping his lips as Harry slipped a single finger past his rim.

Draco pressed forwards, one hand cupping the back of Harry’s neck, the other still threaded through his hair. He breathed hotly against Harry’s neck, nipping at the tender skin. “More,” he panted in a low tone. Harry simply groaned in response, a second finger joining the first as Draco trailed kisses along his neck, leading up to his jaw.

Their hips began to grind together, cocks rutting together in a maddening, pleasurable rhythm. Draco let out a loud moan, his hips twitching downwards as Harry crooked his fingers in just the right way. “Fuck, right there,” he breathed out as Harry’s fingers found his prostate. “Add another,” he added, his hips rolling down unto Harry’s fingers with hunger. Harry nuzzled into his neck with a slight grin.

“Someone really wants it this morning,” Harry commented as a third finger was added to the two already thrusting in and out of Draco.

“Oh, like you didn’t want me the second I walked downstairs,” Draco shot back. 

“Sassy,” Harry simply replied.

“Shut up,” Draco quipped.

“Make me,” Harry said with a grin. Draco captured Harry’s lips in his, but not before whispering,

“Gladly.” 

The kiss grew sloppy quickly, breaths catching in the back of throats as pleasure ran through both their veins. Draco could feel his blood running hot as Harry felt his pulse quicken with every second. It wasn’t long before Draco’s patience wore thin, and he was drawing one hand away from Harry’s hair and fumbling around for the lube which had been tossed aside only minutes earlier.

Once he found it, he opened the cap, shifting in Harry’s lap. “You ready?” Harry asked, his breath short. Draco nodded vigorously and Harry pulled out his fingers in response to which Draco whimpered at the loss. 

It wasn't there for long, however, because soon after that Harry had applied a generous amount of lube to his painfully hardened cock, and Draco was steadying it with one hand before sinking slowly down onto it.

“Fuck, Draco,” Harry groaned, letting his head fall back against the couch as Draco adjusted himself, finding the perfect position. He sat there for a moment, eyes shut, breathing heavy as Harry’s hands smoothed over his sides before resting on his hips. “Fuck, you feel so good,” Harry sighed. Draco’s lips quirked into a grin at the statement.

“Makes being late for work worth it, huh?” Draco commented. Harry was about to open his mouth to respond but it was then that Draco gave the first thrust of his hips and Harry couldn't help but let out a moan as his hands clenched where they sat on Draco’s hips. Draco ground his hips down in a circular rhythm, his hands searching Harry, running through his hair as his lips pressed unto his neck. Harry pulled Draco as close as he possibly could, relishing in the heat his body offered, in the way he moved against Harry. It was hypnotizing really the way the two moved together, skin pressing against skin whilst stray sounds of pleasure escaped their lips and lingered in the morning air. 

“Oh, hell,” Draco panted, his head falling back, his neck bared. Harry groaned, pressing his lips to the delicate, pale skin of Draco’s neck. “God, right there,” he managed, shutting his eyes tight as his hips found a more hurried rhythm. Harry could feel the pleasure in his groin cresting as he felt Draco’s prick rubbing against his lower stomach with every delightful grind downwards of his hips. Harry’s hands slid around Draco’s waist, gripping his arsecheeks and holding him tightly.

“Draco, fuck, I’m close,” he breathed out. Draco managed a groan in response, simply nodding.

“Same. Here,” he choked out, his lower lip caught between his teeth. The sight only made Harry harder, his orgasm approaching quickly as the pleasure pooled in his lower abdomen burned hotter with every minute move Draco made against him. Draco clutched Harry’s shoulders tighter as he felt his thigh muscles beginning to tighten up. His breath caught in the back of his throat as the rest of his muscles clenched and his orgasm washed over him. “Christ,” he groaned, his hips stuttering as come splattered over Harry’s shirt. Harry thrusted his hips up only a few times more before he too was coming inside Draco, letting loose a loud moan.

Draco sighed, slipping off of Harry’s prick and slumping in his lap. The pair paused, simply catching their breaths as the high of their orgasms faded and the heavy air began to lighten. Still breathing heavily, Harry grinned a bit and kissed Draco’s temple. “You’re right, being late was definitely worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, let me know what you guys thought!! I love to hear all opinions, both good and bad :) And thank you so so much for reading, I really do appreciate it!!! If you ever want to find me or message me, you can find my tumblr [right on over here :)](http://ughcas.tumblr.com)


End file.
